A Time Worth Forgetting
by DitzyPixy
Summary: I had to re-upload this, cuz the html really sucked! Sooooooo, this won't be as rich, but you at least have something to read! (^_^)


  
Made by Miss Ditzy Pixy 4-ever and always! (P.K.A. Vulpix12)  
************************************************************************  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, I'm not getting any profit, don't sue because I'm broke and you won't get anything (-_-), yada yada yada, ON WITH THE STORY! \(^o^)/  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Character Ages  
Misty - 21  
Ash - 20  
Brock - 27  
Tracy - 25  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Misty lay face down on the dew-covered grass, her red hair contrasting against her pale skin. The clouds swirled and Misty got up, looking back out into the ocean. It was 4 years since Misty ran away, ran away from the hell that was once her life.   
************************************************************************  
FLASHBACK  
"Shut up! No, I don't want to hear it!"  
"But you need to Misty. I can't stay with you anymore. I want you to leave."  
"But, but, I love you Ash."  
"I thought I did too, once."  
"What did I do?"  
"You betrayed me. You left me in the dark. You killed my best friend."  
"Ash, it was a ac...."  
"Goodbye Misty."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Warm tears trickled down her face. The day Ash left was the day her life ended. Misty stuck her tongue out and tasted the tears. They tasted the same as they did 4 years ago.  
  
************************************************************************  
FLASHBACK  
"Ash no, don't go! Answer me! Ash, Ash?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The day she ran away. "Ash, I will apologize. I will find you." She whispered, not noticing the darkness creeping over her small shop off the coast of Cinnibar. "I will be forgiven?"  
  
************************************************************************  
FLASHBACK  
"I'm sorry kids, there is nothing we can do to help the Pikachu."  
"Misty, this is all your fault!"  
"No!? I didn't mean, I, I, I, I'm sorry."  
"You took my best friend."  
"I. I know."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She paced her worn backpack, rolling it's texture through her fingers. A shiver ran down her back, and she turned to see Articuno behind her. "Come on. We're going to pay a visit to an old friend of mine."  
  
***********************************************************************  
FLASHBACK"You have to forgive her!"  
"I can't Brock, I can't."  
"Yes you can."  
"It's too late. She's gone."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Misty walked the long walk to Pewter City, Pokeballs jiggling against her back the whole way. Misty didn't have a soul to talk to. Not that she minded. It had been a long time since she had a real conversation. Finally she walked up to the chic shop she was looking for. "Flint's Breeding and Salon." She walked in, held her chest high, Ruffled her chin length hair, and walked straight up to the secretary.  
"Yes?"  
"Hi, I'd like to speak with the manager of this store."  
"Brock Flint?''  
"Yes please."  
"One moment." The secretary picked up the phone and talked quietly into the receiver, then slammed it down.  
"Mr. Flint will be here in a moment."  
"Thank you." Misty sat down in a leather chair and picked up a magazine. As soon as she found an interesting article, the secretary called her.   
"Young woman, Mr. Flint will now see you in his office." Misty stood up straight again, and walked into his office.  
  
************************************************************************  
FLASHBACK  
"Misty, no, don't go, Ash will get over it!?"  
"Sorry Brock, it's time. Tell Ash I love him, forever and always, even if it is one sided."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hello Ms., how may I help you?"  
"I'd like information on the Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchem."  
************************************************************************  
  
  
So? How was it? I haven't written in a while, so, please no flames, they will be ignored, yada yada yada, I can write a story but I can't think of anything to say here, I really AM ditzy, yada yada yada! ^-^; Anywho, constructive criticism I do like, and I like praise, so, either e-mail me or write a review! Signing off,  
Ditzy Pixy!  
  



End file.
